


Save Your Soul

by wondercole



Series: Saints and Sinners [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: Sam's POV recapping the story so far.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Saints and Sinners [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164458
Kudos: 2





	Save Your Soul

Two Weeks Ago

I sat in the priest’s booth at the confessional, listening to yet another parishioner confessing to lying and working on Sunday. Coming back to my hometown was starting to become a decision I regretted. It was just so boring. I doled out a penance, then turned to the other booth. I was slightly amused when I was met with a nearly silent gasp and a stunned silence. I knew I didn’t look like most other priests, I was pretty young at 29 and a bit of a health nut. But when she spoke…it was my turn for disbelief.

I knew her voice instantly. Y/N. My old neighbor, before she left for college. Before my parents had their accident and my life changed. I played off her confusion as a mistaken identity but I knew it was her. As she was confessing her more explicit sins, every word was heading straight to my dick. Jerking off is only so much release so I ended up hard as a rock.

I shifted in my seat to try and cover my problem, but she noticed. And brought up helping with it. I knew she was a whore when she was talking, but this solidified her neediness to me. Who was I to turn down a blow job? Yeah, a priest is still a man. And it’s a consenting adult so it would be less blowback. 

As soon as her lips wrapped around my dick, I knew I was going to have her. Tame her. Break her. She would be mine, priestly vows or not. She drank my dick down so well, it was like she was dying in the desert and my cum was the elixir of life. I came down her throat and she didn’t spill a drop. If I didn’t absolve her with that, there was no way I was going to come up with a good penance with my head spinning like that. Before I could stop myself, I asked her to come back next Sunday. 

image  
Last Sunday

I was glad when she showed up before confession. Truthfully, I wasn’t sure she’d show. But I knew, deep down, that she was to be mine. It was as if God was speaking to me. Telling me that she needed me to break her. That my dick would be the one that would save her from an eternity of torture in Hell. When she broke into her little speech about not being the one to jeopardize my vows, I almost laughed in her face. If she only knew. But she would, soon enough.

It was so cute how she was worried about ruining my career. And that the worry was stopping her from letting herself go further with me. I knew how I was going to break her. She wanted to be in control all the time. I just had to show her how much she liked to be dominated.

I pushed her back on the sofa and started undressing her. She was quite eager when I bound her hands. This was going to be too easy. She was rubbing herself against my leg trying to get herself some contact. What a slut.

As I got her pants off, I could smell how aroused she was. I had to make a show of it, though. Before she started screaming with Garth and the other ministry hanging around everywhere. I ran my finger between her folds, feeling her wetness. “Mmmm baby girl, is this all for me?” I teased just before sticking two of my fingers into her cunt. I fucked her with my fingers while she moaned and arched her back.

Garth interrupted right before she was going to cum. Perfect timing. This was going better than I expected. I apologized as I rummaged through the closet for the ties and toys I had hidden. I grabbed three ties and the remote controlled bullet vibrator I had stored in there.

I quickly bound her leg to the sofa table along the back of the couch before moving to gag her and bind her hands to the leg of the sofa. “I’m not finished playing with you yet, Y/N. I promise I’ll come back in between confession and mass and if you’re a good girl, I’ll make you come once between my obligations.” I left the vibrator on the table so she could sit and wonder at what was in there. I redressed and hid the bulge in my pants before walking out of the room and assuming my position for the next 40 minutes for confession.

image  
Confession was boring as always. I wish then that I had done the vibrator then instead of waiting. Oh well. I walked back to the office and she had been a very good girl. I promised to make her cum and I had limited time so I got right to business. I ran my hands down her side, across her thigh, and back to her cunt, which was still a bit wet. I sunk my two fingers back into her channel and started rubbing her clit with my thumb, which made her even wetter and got her moaning and arching again. It didn’t take long before her walls were contracting and pulsing around my fingers, drenching my hand in her slick and causing her to cry out loud enough that I was almost worried that the parishioners in the sanctum would hear. Glad I gagged her.

I pulled my fingers out of her cunt and gave them a lick. They were so delicious I almost came right there. I promised myself that I’d feast when mass was over. I gave her leg a slap before reaching for the little box on the table. 

“Now this, baby doll, is going to be fun.” I pulled the two pieces of the remote vibrator out of the box. “Now this,” I explained while holding up the bullet so she could see it, “goes here.” I stuck it in her tight, wet little cunt with a satisfied smile. “And this little beauty does this.” I turned the vibration on low just to give her a taste. “This comes with me out there. When I get a little bored, I press the button. And trust me, I get bored out there.”

image  
It took me about 20 minutes to get through the first part of mass. That was a good 20 minutes where she was sitting and waiting. I was glad I had the robes on over my clothes. It hid the hard on well. Over the next 45 minutes, I continued to turn the vibration on for a few minutes then off again. The idea of her squirming and trying to get an orgasm in was making me more restless than usual. Finally, mass was over and I was outside greeting parishioners. 

I was about to walk away when Dean approached me.

“Hey Sammy, that was a short sermon today.”

“It’s Father Winchester here, Dean,” I corrected with an eye roll.

“Sorry, Father. Maybe I should take your sermon to heart, huh? The whole pleasures of the flesh thing was directed at me, wasn’t it?”

“Dean, you’re not the only promiscuous person in the parish. You’d do well to drop the attitude that everything I preach is about your life.”

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say man. I’m gonna get outta here. Got some stuff to tend to. Drinks Friday?”

“Yeah, Dean. See you Friday.”

image  
I practically ran back inside. It was such a pleasure seeing the tear tracks and mascara smears on her face. I was hard again instantly, but also dying to feast on that cunt of honey. I turned the vibrator back on while I kissed her up and down her legs. I saw that cunt of hers practically dripping so I pulled the vibrator out and dove in, letting my hands roam up to her breasts, massaging them, tweaking the nipples. I pulled one hand down to let the fingers tease around her entrance. She was trying to buck against my face at that point. I used one hand to hold her down and the other hand thrust two fingers into that cunt, stretching it out, getting those fingers good and wet while bringing her closer to ecstasy. When I felt her walls start to clench, I moved my tongue to take the place of my fingers and rubbed her clit with my thumb until she gushed all over my face.

I helped her ride the orgasm out before sticking my fingers back into her cunt and gathering some slick before moving my finger to that tight, puckered asshole of hers. She cried out and looked at me, realizing that she was entirely at my mercy. That turned me on even more than ever and I started fisting my dick with my other hand while I was working her open. When I felt she was loosened up enough, I sank my dick deep into her cunt and thrust a few times, slicking it up before pulling out, flipping her over, and thrusting myself into her asshole.

“Fuck, baby girl. I didn’t expect your asshole to be this tight. With the way you were confessing last week, I didn’t think I’d be the first one back here. Sure feels like it though.” I pulled back about an inch to watch that asshole suck my dick back in like it never wanted to let go.

She tried pushing back on my dick. I spanked her across both cheeks with my belt four times so she’d get the idea that she was completely at my mercy. I started to fuck into her ass while reaching around to play with her clit until I felt her tense. 

“I can feel you starting to tense again. Let go. I’m close myself and I want to fill that pretty ass with my cum.” I picked up the pace of both the thrusts and my fingers until I felt her asshole clench around my dick and I filled her up with my cum.

I withdrew and cleaned myself up. I took my time getting dressed and turned around to see her looking thoroughly fucked and worn out. And Scared. “Oh, you’re still here? Ah, I should probably untie you, huh?”

I unbound her hands from the sofa and told her to do the rest herself. Then get dressed and get out. I walked out of the office and around the corner to hide. When she ran out of the church, I believed she’d be back. And soon. I gave her what she needed. A man who would break her of her slutty ways. 

image  
When she didn’t come back by Wednesday, I was getting a little concerned. It wasn’t hard to find out where she worked. We didn’t exactly live in a big town. I followed her home from work and watched her house to make sure she’d be okay. I was surprised when Dean pulled up. I was even more surprised when they left together. So I waited.

When they got back, I saw her lean against him. I saw them chatting on the porch. I saw them kissing. I knew then that I had to step up my plan. I was not going to lose to Dean. I would save her soul if it killed me.


End file.
